soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddie (PDR)
Teddie, known as Kuma in the Japanese version, is a playable character in Persona 4, who is also playable in Persona DR. In Persona DR, Teddie is a major character, discovered to be Haruki Hakushū, whose spirit has used the Winter Shadow, Aisu-no-akuma, as his host. Characteristics Appearance Teddie is similar to his P4 design with a bit of a height difference, being taller than in the true ending. He continues to carry around his anthropomorphic bear costume, but is seen wearing it less and less. As a human, his hair is the same with the occasional exception of three hairpins on his right. At New Hope's Peak Academy, he wears the third year boys uniform with a blue bear accessory on the collar. Outside of school, he adorns a sky blue shirt with a white bear print on the bottom left with white shorts and brown sandals. Once "adopted" by his parents, he sports a white, elbow length shirt under a sky blue, short sleeved zip-able hoodie, where the hoodie's inside is white. He wears khaki shorts and blue shoes with white soles. His form in the Shadow world after discovering his true origins changes, no longer needing his bear costume. He now usually uses his human form. The hairpins are permanent, and he wears long sleeved, sky blue shirt. Over his shoulders and falling behind him to his knees is a blue shawl held together by a black cross pin. He wears black leggings under a navy blue, skirt like garment that's open on the left. Holding the garment up and the shirt down is a light brown belt with a curly, gold symbol. Sometimes, he doesn't has any shoes and is able to levitate for short periods of time. Personality In Persona 4, Teddie was like the comic relief and flirted with any pretty girl. Even though he's like this, he is very loyal to his friends. By Persona DR, Teddie has matured a little and doesn't hit on any of the girls on his team anymore. However, he continues this with girls at New Hope's Peak Academy until he starts dating Himeko. History Prior Teddie used to be a human boy, an infant named Haruki Hakushū, the son of Persona users, Hana and Yuma. They had hoped that he would grow up to be a great Persona user too. But then, when they took him to the Shadow world, they were unfortunate to have come when a plan for powerful Shadows called the Elemental Four to leave their world had been out into effect. His parents tried to fight back, but they were no match for all of the Elemental Four, and the Winter Shadow, Aisu-no-akuma, managed to snatch their child away. The couple was forced to leave the Shadow world and somehow lost their Persona abilities, which disabled them from going back to rescue their son. Aisu-no-akuma then devoured Haruki, merging his soul into the Shadow's body. Persona 4 Persona DR Teddie appears as a third year student at New Hope's Peak Academy with the title of the Ultimate Stage Actor. Apparently, he had registered at Yasogami High before the selection for the Academy. Relationships Protagonist Investigation Team Himeko Odayaka Originally, Teddie flirted with Himeko like he does with all the other girls. Then as the days went by, Himeko seemed to be hanging around Teddie more often and is not bothered by his antics. She even starts developing a need to protect him after the team rescues her in the Shadow world. She was very protective of his other half, Haru, instantly jumping to his side to keep him company. After rescuing Teddie, who is now officially Haruki, Himeko starts calling him Haru-tan, and even flirted with him at his welcome party and telling him to call her Hime-chan, showing that she likes him. A few days later, she asked if they could go out on a date soon, which Teddie was nervous about until his guy friends encouraged him to go through with it. Natsume Rukukama As his classmate, Natsume is Teddie's first new friend at the Academy. The two use "tan" at the end of each other's names and treat each other almost like siblings. Teddie, specifically, refers to him as "Natsu-tan". Hakushū couple Teddie's spirit, later true identity, Haruki, was the son of Hana and Yuma Hakushū, two former Persona users. When he was a baby, a Shadow known as Aisu-no-akuma ate him for his purity and his parents were unable to enter the Shadow world anymore. Teddie meets them again 16 years later after accidentally running into a blinded Yuma when the adult was taking boxes to his condo. The teen offered to help in apology, and Yuma allows him to stay the night at his place. Aisu-no-akuma/Fuyu Teddie first officially the owner of the Shadow's body after hearing the voices of the other Elemental Four that night. He preferred the "real" Shadow calling him Teddie, and the Shadow requested being called Fuyu. The two seemed to instantly get along. Ha-no-akuma/Aki Sakura-no-akuma/Haru Taiyō-no-akuma/Natsu Quotes Dialogue Battle Persona Stats Teddie starts with the Persona, Kamui. After discovering his true origins, he obtains the Persona Ullr, an ice based Persona. Gallery Trivia * Teddie's "real" name, Haruki, can mean "clear radiance" or "sun of life". In both cases, "Haruki" is a name revolved around light, going against his status as a Shadow. His last name, Hakushū, stands for "white autumn". Category:Persona series Category:Persona DR Category:Persona DR Characters Category:Shadows Category:Persona Users